Zona de Guerra
by LeslieOtaniX3
Summary: En la epoca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Lily y Gakupo creen vivir en una ciudad donde los Nazis no atacaran, pero los Judios se revelaran, los Nazis responderan, y un día separaran a Gakupo de Lily, ¿Qué pasará?. Fic dedicado a una gran amiga NattyBezarius
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es un nuevo fic que espero que les guste, se me hizo tipo karakuri burst, pero esta vez, como verán es de LilyXGakupo, una pareja no muy común jejeje y espero que no ofenda al público amante del GakuLuka, ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A UNA GRAN AMIGA NATTYBEZARIUS, espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews :DD, aaa y una cosa más escribo papá y no padre porque ¡por dios que niña de 6 años dice padre!**_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑÍAS.**_

Capítulo 1.-

Estábamos en la época de la guerra de los Nazis, y vivíamos en una ciudad que era constantemente atacada, y ese fue el motivo por el que mi papá Nero Akita decidió mudarse hace 2 años aquí, a la ciudad de Hiroshima, ciudad la cual mi papá cree que no atacaran, ya que teme que me pase lo mismo que a mi mamá Neru Akita, ella ya no está con nosotros hace 2 años, gracias a esta guerra, pero me gusta esta ciudad porque es linda y más porque hace 2 años conocí a mi mejor amigo Gakupo Kamui que al igual que yo perdió a un ser querido, pero él perdió a sus 2 padres, y ahora vive con sus 2 abuelos Miki y Piko, pero casi no está con ellos, ya que pasa la mayoría del tiempo conmigo jugando, lo cual le molesta a mi papá un poco, no porque fuera mal niño, es solo que estaba celoso, pues cuando estaba con Gakupo, no le prestaba mucha atención a mi papá.

Me desperté como un día cualquiera, me levanté de mi cama, -¡Tengo que ir a la escuela! –recordé sorprendida, me duche lo más rápido que pude, salí del baño y trate de alcanzar mi uniforme, una simple blusa blanca con moño azul y una falda azul, que estaba colgado en mi armario ya que yo era muy pequeña para alcanzarlo, -"claro cómo no iba a ser pequeña si tengo 6 años"-me dije a mi misma un poco enojada.

-Toma Lily, tu uniforme –exclamo mi papá, dándome el uniforme junto con las calcetas y zapatos mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias Papá –le dije aun en toalla de baño, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Vístete Lily o llegaras tarde –me dijo mi padre en un tono paternal.

-Si –exclamé con una sonrisa, con el uniforme en las manos.

Mi papá salió del cuarto a preparar el desayuno, me apresure en cambiarme, tomé mis cosas y las coloque en mi mochila, la tomé, bajé las escaleras, fui hacia la cocina, y mi plato ya estaba servido, eran dos panecillos de moras azules con un gran vaso de leche con chocolate, me comí todo lo más rápido que pude, ya que iba ya tarde a la escuela y Gakupo me esperaba en el parque para irnos juntos a la escuela, por último tome una manzana del frutero y me dispuse a salir de mi casa.

-¡Adiós papá, nos vemos luego! –le grité antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Adiós! –alcance a oír su respuesta.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al parque que estaba a una calle de mi casa, llegué y ahí estaba Gakupo como siempre, esperándome para ir juntos a la escuela, saqué de mi mochila la manzana que había tomado antes.

-Ten toma, tu desayuno, de seguro no desayunaste de nuevo por llegar temprano ¿cierto? –le dije a Gakupo mientras le daba la manzana.

-Gra-Gracias –exclamo Gakupo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –le dije a Gakupo tomándolo de la mano.

-Si –me respondió Gakupo tomándome también la mano y corriendo, casi arrastrándome.

No caminamos mucho, ya que la escuela estaba a solo dos calles más, por suerte íbamos al mismo salón, entramos a la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, yo iba en una esquina hasta atrás y él al lado mío, sonó el timbre y entró la maestra.

-Buenos Días –dijo a toda la clase la Maestra Gumi, -Hoy saldremos al patio y pintaremos en hojas de papel.

-¡Sí! –grito toda la clase de felicidad, nos encantaba salir al patio, ya que solo teníamos 6 años.

Salimos al patio y comenzamos a pintar en las hojas, la Maestra Gumi nos decía como se sujetaba el pincel para pintar mejor, fue cuando voltee a ver lo que estaba dibujando Gakupo.

-¿Qué dibujas Gakupo? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ver el dibujo.

-Na-Nada –tartamudeó mientras escondía su dibujo detrás de él.

-Déjame verlo –le decía a Gakupo haciendo puchero.

-Primero déjame ver él tuyo –me propuso Gakupo.

-Está bien –le respondí inocentemente, mientras le mostraba mi dibujo, era un parque con juegos donde estábamos yo y Gakupo jugando a lo que siempre hacíamos, construir castillos de tierra.

-Es li-lindo –exclamo sonrojado.

-Gracias, ahora te toca enseñarme el tuyo –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Esta bi-bien –exclamo nervioso enseñándome el dibujo, era muy bonito, éramos el y yo tomados de la mano encerrados en un gran corazón.

-¡Qué hermoso!, yo también te quiero –exclame emocionada abrazándolo.

Transcurrió toda la clase, hasta que sonó el timbre que nos avisaba que la escuela ya había terminado, recogí mis cosas y tomé mi mochila para salir.

-¡Hasta mañana niños! –exclamo la maestra a todo el grupo.

Nos dejo salir a todos, yo solo Salí del salón y decidí esperar a Gakupo que aún no salía, me asome al salón a ver si Gakupo ya iba a salir, y vi como guardaba el dibujo en una carpeta mientras le daba un beso, no sabía lo que significaba, solo me volví a esperar a Gakupo, por fin salió y caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela.

-Vamos al parque a jugar –exclame sujetando la mano de Gakupo arrastrándolo, ya que casi siempre después de la escuela, íbamos al parque o a mi casa a jugar.

-Está bien –respondió Gakupo mientras corría para no caerse ya que yo lo tenía sujetado.

Llegamos al parque y nos acercamos a un espacio donde jugábamos a construir castillos de tierra, íbamos a empezar a jugar cuando de pronto se escucharon a lo lejos… ¡¿Bombas?

_**Muajajja que les pareció les gusto? Espero que si, pero recuerden que Lily apenas en este capítulo tiene 6 años jejeje, pero espero con ansias que me lleguen muchos reviews :3.**_

_**Cambio y Fuera LeslieOtaniX3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno este fic como ya había dicho está dedicado a mi amiga NattyBezarius y le agrego a Richard Letters, ya que gracias a él, tengo este capítulo porque me estuvo muele y muele que quería continuación XD, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen mis faltas de ortografías D:**_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑÍAS**_

Capitulo 2.-

Creí haber escuchado mal, pero me detuve y ese sonido apareció de nuevo, el sonido de… bombas, voltee con miedo y puede alcanzar a ver que venían de la escuela y de ella iban saliendo hombres uniformados que venían hacia acá, no lo sé, pero en ese instante sentí miedo, en ese instante Gakupo tomo mi mano y corrimos hacia mi casa que era la más cercana.

-¿Qué pasa, Gakupo? –pregunte mientras corría tomada de su mano.

-Solo corre –dijo preocupado, abriendo la puerta para entrar a mi casa.

Entramos y mi papá, Nero Akita parecía alegrarse de vernos entrar. –Gracias al cielo, Lily, Gakupo están bien –dijo mi papá con los ojos brillosos, abrazándonos.

-¿Papá que pasa? –pregunte porque en realidad aun no entendía que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que tenía miedo, como siempre, y también sabía que era algo malo.

-Tenemos que escondernos amor –exclamo mi padre al mismo tiempo que me daba un pequeño beso en la frente y nos tomaba de la mano a Gakupo y a mí, dirigiéndonos al sótano.

Mi padre nos llevo al sótano lo más rápido que pudo al sótano, bajamos unas escaleras y nos refugiamos allí. –Aquí estaremos a salvo –nos dijo mi padre entre jadeos por lo rápido que había corrido. Después de las palabras de mi padre, unos instantes después, comenzaron a sonar golpes en la puerta y una voz femenina –Abran la puerta –gritaba aquella extraña voz femenina mientras que daba unos fuerte golpes tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Niños, todo estará bien –decía mi padre tratando de controlar sus nervios y apunto del llanto.

Yo no sabía lo que sucedía aun pero los gritos, aquellas bombas me hacían saber que no era nada bueno, no pude evitar que muchas lágrimas salieran sin control de mis ojos, voltee mi mirada para que mi padre no viera pero Gakupo notó mis lagrimas que se notaban en mi falda azul de mi uniforme.

-Lily, tranquila todo estará bien, yo te protegeré te lo juro, es una promesa –dijo Gakupo mientras hacia el juramento con el dedo meñique.

-De acuerdo –tartamudeé haciendo la promesa limpiando mis lágrimas, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila después de las palabras de Gakupo.

Aunque el miedo volvió cuando de nuevo aquella voz femenina se volvió a escuchar. –Ya que no entienden, entraremos –gritó la voz, al instante se escucho como derribaban la puerta y entraban varias personas.

-Inspeccionen el lugar –ordenó de nuevo la misma voz. Se escuchaba desde abajo como las demás extrañas personas caminaban por toda la casa. Cuando de repente uno de las personas que inspeccionaban la casa –Hey, hay un sótano aquí –grito una voz masculina a las demás personas que estaban en la casa.

De pronto todas las personas se dirigían hacia nosotros, bajaron las escaleras y un hombre –Jefa aquí hay personas intentando esconderse –exclamo en tono sarcástico. De pronto una mujer de cabellos cafés hasta los hombros se acerco a nosotros.

-Con que intentado escapar –dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. –Mátenlos –ordenó sin ninguna duda sonriendo aun.

-¡No por favor, apenas son unos niños, se los suplico! –gritó mi papá creando un muro con su cuerpo tratando de protegernos.

Aquella mujer no tuvo el más mínimo remordimiento y dio una orden al mismo hombre de antes, este sacó su arma, apuntó y disparo….sí, aquel disparo mató a mi padre ante mis ojos y los de Gakupo igual. No pude llorar tal vez mis lagrimas ya estaban secas, solo que fue tan repentino que no podía llorar…solo me quede mirándolo sorprendida, no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo. Me quede perpleja y mirando hacia la nada abrazando a mi padre tratando de aceptar que el ya no estaba con nosotros.

-Siguientes –ordenó de nuevo sin ningún sentimiento. –No, no le harán nada a Lily, déjenla en paz –protestó Gakupo. El mismo hombre sacó su arma y apuntó hacia Gakupo, yo no podía moverme, es como si estuviera paralizada en shock. El hombre estaba a punto de disparar.

-Espera –exclamo la mujer castaña deteniendo la acción del hombre con el arma. –Me gusta su valentía, llévenlo con los otros –ordenó.

-Pero..Jefa Meiko –reclamó el hombre.

-¡Nada!..Llévenlo con los demás, y maten a la otra niña –dio una orden más subiendo las escaleras aquella mujer de nombre Meiko.

Había alrededor de 7 personas contando a la mujer que parecía la Jefa Meiko, dos de ellos tomaron de los brazos a Gakupo y se lo llevaban.

-¡No!, no se lo lleven, por favor –grité lo más fuerte que pude, no soportaría perder a Gakupo, el único que me quedaba. –Dijiste que me protegerías –grité de nuevo pero ahora entre llantos.

Gakupo de dirigió una mirada triste y los dos hombres se lo llevaron subiendo las escaleras mientras que los otros 3 hombres subían detrás de ellos y solo uno quedo…Para cumplir la orden que le habían impuesto.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –suplicaba llorando, ya había sufrido muchos impactos por solo un rato.

A aquel hombre parecía que lo conmovió mi llanto, se me acercó –Escóndete y no hagas ruido hasta que salgamos –dijo aquel hombre, aquel hombre el que había matado a mi padre y amenazado a Gakupo. Me escondí en una caja que había por ahí, era pequeña así que cavia perfectamente, el hombre disparó fingiendo que me había disparado, me explico lo que iba a hacer unos segundos antes.

Subió las escaleras y empezaron a sonar pasos saliendo de la casa, escuche que habían cerrado la puerta, esperé unos minutos y salí... Ahí estaba el cuerpo de mi papá tirado con un charco de sangre, tape a mi padre con una cobija que había en el suelo, tape de su cintura hacia arriba.

-Papá, Vuelve, Vuelve –gritaba llorando, aun seguia gritando sabiendo muy en lo interior que él no iba a volver.,-El había dicho que él estaría siempre conmigo –me decía a mi misma llorando desesperadamente. Paré de llorar después de un gran rato y me quede sentada a un lado de mi padre mirando hacia los lados… ¿ahora qué hare, sin mi papá ni Gakupo?

_**WAAAAAA~ Bueno aquí Leslie reportándose x3 después de un tiempo Gomen~ la escuela y proyectos, bla bla bla saben de que hablo me han tenido muy ocupada pero en serio gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews y que con la mas minima esperanza de que actualizara dejaron review pues aquí esta porque ustedes , si ustedes los que dejaron review me motivaron a seguirle con esta historia y gracias a ustedes está este capítulo aquí, espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**Cambio y Fuera LeslieOtanix3**_


End file.
